digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
DoruGreymon
DoruGreymon DoruGreymon (DORUGuremon in Japan) is Dorumon's Ultimate form. Comes from D'igital '''O'r 'U'nknown Ga'rurumon It looks like a red dragon, with fur, a nose horn, 4 black wings with yellow spikes and white mane, paws and belly. This figure released the strong force data of a legendary living dragon that lay dormant in the deepest part of his DigiCore, by means of his forehead interface, so this beast-dragon type Digimon has the nickname of The Final Enemy. He has an overwhelmingly massive body and completely pulverizes bold and brave Digimon, even rejecting the attacks of the Nightmare Soldiers group with one flap of his wings. His intelligence is high, but he rarely indicates that existence, so even finding that out is difficult. Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Chronicle DoruGreymon is the initial ultimate form of Dorumon, Kouta's partner. D-Cyber DoruGreymon is the intial ultimate form of Dorumon once again, however he is partnered to Hikaru. Digimon World DS DoruGreymon digivolves from Dorugamon, and can digivolve further into Dorugoramon depending on its stats. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk DoruGreymon digivolves from Dorugamon, and can digivolve further into Dorugoramon. '''Attacks * Metal Meteor: Fires an iron ball of super-high mass more than ten times larger than his body. * Bloody Tower: He skewers his enemies then retreats to the sky. Variations / Subspecies * DexDoruGreymon DexDoruGreymon DexDoruGreymon is also known as Death-X-DORUgremon. It is physically similar to DoruGreymon with a few modifications. It possesses smooth black skin with red talons and red tendrils spiraling around its silver tail. These tendrils are not present on DoruGreymon. Its is a predator that desires to feed on The DigiCores of others. It scents out the DigiCores of others and skewers them with the armoured tips of its tail and wings to rip the DigiCore from its foes. Digimon X-Evolution DexDoruGreymon was created by DexDorugoramon whose data was separated from Dorugamon's after the latter's capture by Magnamon. It was through the DexDoruGreymon that Yggdrasil's Project Ark, the plan to erase all Digimon, was enacted in Digimon: X-Evolution. It seems to have an appetite for Mushroomon. DexDoruGreymon, like their counterpart DoruGreymon, seemed to prefer physical melee attacks over ranged projectiles. This resulted in the destruction of many DexDoruGreymon as the combined efforts of Wizardmon,Mummymon, Silphymon, MetalGarurumon X, WarGreymon X and Gallantmon X destroyed most of them. DoruGreymon destroyed some of them but at Gallantmon X's request left to see Yggdrasil. While Alphamon and Omnimon confronted DexDorugoramon and then Dexmon before confronting Yggdrasil himself, the X Digimon and their allies fought hard against the DexDoruGreymon but were finding themselves overwhelmed by sheer numbers and the DexDoruGreymon's destruction of the very fabric of the Digital World. The remainder were permanently destroyed for good when Omnimon X destroyed Yggdrasil. D-Cyber When Hikaru believes he has killed Teru, he causes his Dorumon to digivolve to DexDorugreymon but then realises that the Teru before him is an illusion. Masuken switched the real one to anger Hikaru. He then sends out his digimon, A Gaiomon who then fights DexDorugreymon but is unable to stand up to the power of DexDorugoramon (who Hikaru caused to digivolve). Attacks * Bloody Cave: Attacks the foe with the armoured spike on its head. * Metal Meteor: Summons a giant sphere of metal ten times its size and shoots at its foe. Variations / Subspecies * DoruGreymon Notes and References Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:X-Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Digimon Dragon's Roar family